food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Osechi
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = STAR影法師 |artist 2 = STAR影法師 |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Matsutake Dobinmushi |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Leaf Ocean Queen |fa2 = Sea Bunny |recipe = Lotus Root Stir-Fry |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 御节料理 |personality = Tsundere |height = 157cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Uesaka Sumire |cvcn = V17-Shishi (V17-十四) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I will pray for the god's favor on your behalf. Remember to show your appreciation! |bio = This noble born woman is naturally proud, and although she has a lively personality, her self-restraint makes it hard to let go and do what she wants to do. |food introduction = From ancient times, humans have held festivals to call upon the gods, and Osechi is a food made just for the lunar new year in particular. Today Osechi even includes Western-style and Chinese-style dishes. |acquire = *Events |events = *Apricot Blossom *Shattered Starlight *Gate of Trials (Osechi) |power =2504 |atk = 92 |def = 30 |hp = 489 |crit = 2136 |critdmg = 1264 |atkspd = 1120 |atkspdmax = |normaltitle = Pine Arrows |normal = Osechi wields a pine needle shooter, shooting at a random enemy target and lowering the target's DEF 15%, lasting 5s, also dealing 5% ATK as dmg per second, plus 15 extra dmg, lasting 5s. |energytitle = Divine Succor |energy = Osechi wields a pine needle and prays, restoring 160 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 80 HP per second to them for 3s, also giving all teammates invincibility, lasting 3s. |linktitle = Super Divine Succor |link = Osechi wields a pine needle and prays, restoring 192 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 96 HP per second to them for 3s, also giving all teammates invincibility, lasting 3s. |pair = Matsutake Dobinmushi |name = |contract = I am a royal sorceress in service to the gods... Wait, where are you taking me! Unhand me! |login = You're too late. Visiting hours are already over. |arena = This place looks rather amusing, but I must change my attire first. |skill = Misfortune begone! |ascend = This is the aid of the gods. |fatigue = I'm weary. Let me go back. |recovering = I'm still resting. Do not disturb me. |attack = Hmph, now you let me have a hand in battle. |ko = It would seem... I am lacking... |notice = It's done. Come quick and taste my handiwork! |idle1 = To serve the gods and pray for peace... can this wish come true? |idle2 = There hasn't been anyone that can defeat me at karuta yet. |idle3 = Where did that gold leaf Hanafuda pack go that Matsutake give me last time? |interaction1 = You can't even drum properly... Enough, enough, go fetch some water for consecration. |interaction2 = Your waka poetry doesn't compare with Matsutake's. I don't wish to answer you. |interaction3 = Lower your head. I haven't permitted you to look at me yet. |pledge = Since you have the gods' approval, and you've helped me so much, just stay by my side from now on. |intimacy1 = I seem to have dreamt of you last night... what could that mean? |intimacy2 = Can the gods really hear my prayers? It is me, after all... |intimacy3 = What if I dressed up as a servant and snuck out with you... what, I'm just kidding! |victory = This wasn't just because of divine aid! |defeat = ...Today is not auspicious. |feeding = Wow! I didn't know I'd get some New Year's money! Consider this a thank you. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}